John Price
Kapitein John Price, roepnaam Bravo Six, is een Engels personage in Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2 en de Modern Warfare serie; Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare en Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Price is lid van de Britse SAS, waar ook John "Soap" MacTavish bij hoort. Hij draagt vaak een gemodificeerde M4A1 en ook vaak een muts of boonie tijdens zijn acties in het veld. In Modern Warfare 2 (vijf jaar na de eerste game), was Price opgesloten in een Russische goelag. Hij is later gered en wordt een gebied commandant van Task Force 141. Zijn stem is ingesproken Billy Murray, bekend van het spelen van gangster Johnny Allen in Eastenders. Biografie Vijftien jaar voorafgaand aan de gebeurtenissen van Modern Warfare, Price had de rang van luitenant in het 22tigste SAS Regiment, en stond onder het commando van Captain MacMillan in een geheime operatie om Imran Zakhaev in de buurt van Tsjernobyl, Oekraïne te vermoorden. Terwijl werd geloofd dat ze hem hebben gedood met een M82, overleefde hij het met een afgeschoten arm. Het duo werd vervolgens overspoeld door Zakhaev's troepen, en in het waarborgen vuurgevecht wordt MacMillan verlamd door een vallende Mi-28 helikopter. Price brengt MacMillan naar de LZ, waar ze werden gered na het houden van hun grond tegen Ultranationalisten. S.A.S Kapitein Bering Straight Na zijn ontmoeting met MacTavish, Bravo Team valt een vrachtschip met een nucleair apparaat aan. Price is verbaasd te zien dat er een Arabisch schrift op de container ligt maar ze worden aangevallen door MiG-29 gevechtsvliegtuigen. Ze ontsnappen naar de helikopter. Soap echter bijna glijdt er bijna af maar Price pakt hem op tijd en trekt hem de helikopter in. Het redden van Nikolai Hun volgende missie brengt hen naar Rusland, waar ze met Sgt. Kamarov en de loyalisten werken om hun informant Nikolai redden. Kamarov bleef echter vertragen zodat ze de Loyalisten in het dorp zouden helpen, Gaz houdt hem duwt hem bijna van een klif en vraagt aan Kamarov waar Nikolai is, Waarna Kamarov antwoordt . Price en Soap gaan dan naar het huis waar Nikolai zich bevindt. Ze stormen binnen toen de stroom werd afgesneden door Gaz. Ze doden de Ultranationalisten Viktor en Sasha, en drie andere voordat ze Nikolai vermoorden. Ze halen Nikolai op met een helikopter, alleen ze worden neergeschoten. Ze vechten hun weg naar de LZ.Onderweg redden ze het leven van een oude boer. Vervolgens maken ze hun weg naar het evacuatiepunt met de hulp van een AC-130H Spectre. Safehouse Na het krijgen van een aantal waardevolle intel van Nikolai, Price leidt het team naar Azerbeidzjan om Khaled Al-Asad te vangen nadat hij tijdens zijn vlucht een nucleair apparaat had laten ontploffen in zijn hoofdstad. Het team vecht zich een weg door zijn verdediging en vindt Al-Asad in zijn safehouse, waar Price hem martelt voor meer info. Pirce krijgt dan te horen dat Imran Zakhaev nog in leven is en doodt Al-Asad. Price vertelt de rest van het team over zijn missie om Zakhaev te vermoorden. Het team werd vervolgens opgehaald door een eenheid van de Force Recon Marines geleid door SSgt. Griggs. Viktor Zakhaev Na zijn ontsnapping aan de Ultranationalists, Price leidt een Joint Task Force (SAS, Marines en loyalisten) in het gevangen nemen van Victor Zakhaev. Deze missie neemt plaats in een verlaten stad in Rusland en in een 5 verdiepingen tellend gebouw. Price beveelt Soap om Zakhaev het wapen te af te pakken. De missie mislukt wanneer Victor Zakhaev zelfmoord pleegt. 15.000 Nukes at stake Victor's dood raakt Imran Zakhaev diep. Hij dreigt nucleaire raketten op de Verenigde Staten te schieten als binnen 24 uur niet alle Amerikanen uit Rusland zijn. Dit gebeurd maar Imran lanceert ze nog steeds. De SAS en Marines vechten dan door de faciliteit, en ze schakelen de kernbommen uit. Achtervolgd door Zakhaev Na het deactiveren van de Nukes, Price, Gaz, Griggs en Soap worden achtervolgd door Zakhaev. Een vijandelijke Hind vernietigd de brug. Een tanker blaast de brug op. Price is gewond en Griggs en Gaz worden gedood, maar Price slaagt erin om zijn M1911 naar Soap te gooien. Hij doodt Zakhaev en zijn lijfwachten wanneer ze worden afgeleid door de komst van een Loyalistische helikopter. Daarna wordt er een Russische hospik die waarschijnlijk tevergeefs Price probeert te redden. Maar Soap en Price zijn meegenomen naar een Russisch ziekenhuis. Maar het lijkt erop dat Price werd gevangen genomen door de Ultranationisten en verstuurd naar een Russische goelag, als ze slagen Rusland in te nemen Task Force 141 Tussen de gebeurtenissen van Modern Warfare en Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, heeft Price zijn tijd doorgebracht in een goelag in Rusland, alleen wordt hij gered door de Task Force 141. Price richt eerst een AK/47 in het gezicht van Roach. Maar na de erkenning van MacTavish, hij bedenkt zich en voegt zich bij de groep nadat MacTavish de M1911 pistool die hij gebruikte om Zakhaev doden in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare teruggeeft (wanneer Soap het pistool terug geeft, zegt hij: "Dit behoort aan u, meneer. ", dat is de verwijzing naar de eerste Modern Warfare). EMP Price helpt de Task Force in een poging om de nieuwe ultranationalistische leider Vladimir Makarov te doden. Hij voegt zich bij de Task Force als een specialist in een missie om een onderzeeër te vernietigen, alleen hij lanceert een raket naar de Verenigde Staten. Hij laat een EMP ontploffen boven Washington DC waardoor de hele oostkust van de Verenigde Staten zonder stroom zit. Het lanceren van de raket redt het leven van sergeant Foley, korporaal Dunn, en James Verraad van Shepherd Price onderzoekt later een wapendeal in Afghanistan met MacTavish, alleen ze worden aangevallen door Shepherd's mannen. Price pogingen om Ghost en Roach te waarschuwen voor Shepherd mislukken en hij komt erachter dat Shepherd ze heeft vermoord.. Zinnend op wraak, Price vraagt Makarov voor Intel voor Shepherd's locatie, in de missie "The enemy of my Enemy". Makarov geeft je informatie dat Shepherd Site Hotel Bravo gebruikt, en vertelt Price dat hij hem:in hel zal zien waarna Price antwoordt "ik kijk er naar uit". Groet Zakhaev als je er als eerste bent." Price en MacTavish evacueren van het vliegtuig kerkhof met de hulp van Nikolai. Wraak op Shepherd De twee besluiten om Roach, Ghost en De Task Force te wreken. Ze gaan naar Site Hotel Bravo. Ze vinden Shadow Company een zeer deskundige eenheid en vechten ertegen, (Als de speler aan het begin van "Just like old times" problemen maakt met het doden van de bewakers zal Price zeggen: "Soap deze is niet je gemiddeld, muppet) Ze vechten hun weg door de faciliteit en achtervolgen Shepherd's pave low op een Zodiac via een rivier. Doden van Shepherd Price schiet uiteindelijk Shepherd's Pave Low neer, maar de Zodiac waar hij en MacTavish inzitten valt in een waterval. MacTavish is gescheiden van Price en probeert Shepherd te doden, alleen Shepherd heeft het door en steekt Soap met zijn eigen mes. Net als Shepherd MacTavish wil doden, tacklet Price Shepherd,en gaat met hem een lange hand-to-hand gevecht aan. Price is overmeesterd door Shepherd, maar hij wordt gered door MacTavish. hij trekt het mes uit zijn borst en gooit het in het oog van Shepherd. Price wordt wakker en begint Soap's verwondingen te dichten zo veel als hij kan. De twee worden vervolgens geëvacueerd door Nikolai, die hen informeert van een potentiële schuilplaats.Door het doden van Shepherd zijn Price en Soap gezochte oorlogs criminelen. Er wordt gespeculeerd dat ze worden meegenomen naar een geheime locatie van Loyalisten en ze zullen waarschijnlijk weer met Kamarov hergroeperen. Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Categorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 personages Categorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare personages Categorie:Task Force 141 Categorie:SAS leden Categorie:Brits